


What I'm Going To Do To You

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Kinktober, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Bucky tells Tony exactly what he's going to do to him when they get home. Tonyreallylikes Bucky's plan.____Kinktober prompt 20: Dirty Talk





	What I'm Going To Do To You

Tony and Bucky climbed into the back of Tony’s limo and Happy pulled them out into traffic as soon as the door was closed behind them. Experience said if they lingered than at least one reporter would get the bright idea to stand in front of the limo so it couldn’t drive off while they tried to convince Tony to give them some kind of statement. As much as Happy grumbled that it would teach them a lesson if he just knocked into them a little bit, he had yet to ever actually follow through with his idle threat.

The Maria Stark Foundation Gala had been another rousing success this year and Tony and Bucky were both riding high on the adrenaline of the night. The Gala itself could be boring at times so the two of them made a game out of it. Each time they convinced a donor to increase their donation they scored a point. If they managed to steal a donor from the other they earned two points. The first one to reach twenty points got to top in anyway that they wanted once they got home. The only rules limiting them on how they could sabotage the other was that it couldn’t risk losing the donor completely or ruin the Gala. Pepper would have their heads if they did that and it wasn’t fair to the Foundation which supported worthy charities.

It had been a close call all night long but in the end, Bucky had managed to squeak by in victory and now he was enjoying telling Tony in great detail exactly what was going to happen when they got home.

“First thing I’m going to do to you Doll is rip you right out of this suit of yours,” Bucky whispered huskily in Tony’s ear, pulling his lover onto his lap so they were pressed close together, making the genius shiver. “Tear it right into little pieces. Can’t wait long enough for you to take it off so I can get my hands all over your gorgeous body. You’re just so fucking hot.”

Bucky nipped at Tony’s earlobe as the genius’s eyes fluttered closed. This wouldn’t be the first suit that Bucky had completely ruined by doing exactly what he was threatening. Tony sometimes regretted telling his lover just how hot it was when Bucky couldn’t control himself enough not to tear his clothes apart to get him out of them.

“Yeah, you like that. Gonna lay you down on the bed next. Make you hold onto the headboard and keep your hands there. I’ll be nice though. Promise not to tie them up if you can hold on all by yourself. If you can’t, well, I’m sure I can find other ways to keep you from touching when you aren’t supposed to.”

Both of them knew Tony would never be able to stop himself from touching either himself or Bucky if his hands weren’t tied down. That just wasn’t going to happen but setting Tony up for failure ahead of time and making it clear there would be consequences was already getting Tony hard in his pants.

Bucky wasn’t done yet. “Gonna take my time with you Doll. Lick you all over. Taste every inch of you. Might even leave a few marks behind if you’re good. You will be good for me won’t you Doll?”

“Yes,” Tony moaned, grinding down on Bucky’s erection that was pressing against his ass through their pants. “Wanna be good for you.”

“I know you do. That’s why I won’t tease you too bad. Just enough to make you desperate and needy. I love it when you’re shaking and whining for me. You want everything all at once but you’re only going to get what I give you when I’m ready to give it to you.

“Gonna bend you in half. Get your legs up over my shoulders, bend you until your knees are by your ears, and just go to town on that pretty ass of yours. I’ll use my tongue. Get you all sloppy wet. Won’t stop until you’re twitching around me, all loose and ready for my cock. Your hole’s always so pretty like that when it’s all wet with my spit. You’ll be begging me by then won’t you Doll? Begging me for my cock to split you open. Fill you so good.”

Tony let out a noise that was a half sob, half moan just thinking about Bucky filling him up. The soldier was so big and always stretched him so wide just how Tony loved it. When Bucky was all the way inside of him Tony always felt filled, not just in body but in soul as well, as though the two of them were as close as they could possibly be. It was a feeling that he never wanted to end.

The way Tony was squirming on Bucky’s lap right then, thinking about what was going to happen when they got home, was exactly what the soldier wanted and he wasn’t about to slow down.

“I’d fuck you nice and slow. Make you feel every inch of me. Take my time taking you apart until you couldn’t stand it anymore; only then would I really let you have it. Does that sound good? Make you wait, wait until you’re all pretty and flushed and shaking from want. Then I’d really give it to you Doll. Fuck you nice and hard and deep ‘til you couldn’t walk straight the next day. Leave you all sloppy and fucked out by the time I was done with you. Watch my cum leaking out of your hole making a mess of everything. You want that don’t you Doll? Want me to make a mess out of your tight little ass.”

“Bucky,” Tony whined, loud and long as he came in his pants just from Bucky’s words. Tony arched back against Bucky’s solid chest behind him feeling how his lover held him tight.

Bucky’s arms came around Tony’s waist and chest and held him firm while the smaller man shook his way through his release. Bucky’s whispered promises were still floating around in Tony’s head as the wet spot in his pants grew larger until Tony was sinking back into Bucky’s hold, relaxed and pliant.

“I take it you like me plan Sweetheart?” Bucky teased, running his hands up and down his lover to help him settle back down. “That’s good, real good, cause you know what? I’m still going to go through with it, only now you’re going to be even more sensitive.”

Tony moaned at the thought, his dick giving a valiant twitch trying to get hard again. Bucky was an evil, evil man and Tony wouldn’t have him any other way.


End file.
